THE BIG STUPID
by Ronnie Weezhy
Summary: E se Hogwarts resolvesse ganhar uns troquitos graças a um reality-show comandado por alguém mt doido (eu)? É só ler pra ver!
1. A asneirada está começando

Hogwarts, que já não estava falido graças ao sucesso do Neville na EVAX, decidiu fazer um reality show para ver se ganhava mais uns troquitos. Depois de um grande debate em que toda a escola meteu o bedelho, ficou decidido que o nome do novo programa seria "THE BIG STUPID", pois só alguém mesmo muuuuuuuuito estúpido aceitaria as condições daquele programa mixuruca de 4ª categoria.

Foram arranjados 12 voluntários à força para participar no meu (maravilhoso, lindo, cultural e espectacular) programa. Vamos então a uma breve introdução (não sei se será assim tão breve, mas vamos lá):

1º-Harry Potter! Está neste programa porque é o herói da série e se eu não o pusesse seria afogada, enforcada, cortada às tiras e vendida para fabrico de bifes no MacGonnagal's, o novo restaurante da professora Minerva. Temos de ter também em conta de que faz muito sucesso entre as raparigas, e sucesso é o que este programa precisa.

2º-Ronald Weasley! Está neste reality show para vermos se ele confessa o seu amor por Hermione e porque é a minha personagem favorita, portanto...Ah, e já que é o melhor amigo de Harry Potter, sem ele Harry ia sentir-se só, não é mesmo?

PS. Este argumento é um bocado fajuto, visto que há a Ginny e a Cho, mas pronto...

3º-Cho Chang! Está aqui porque quer fama, namorado e 1000 galeões em moedas! E precisamos de alguém para lutar pelo Potter, que o povo gosta de peixeirada e a produção também!

4º-Ginny Weasley! Ela vem também disputar o Potter, porque a produção não o ia dar de mão beijada a Cho! Quer ser famosa e cantar até não poder mais!

5º-Hermione Granger! Está neste programa porque vai tentar confessar o seu amor por Ron! Diz que o programa certamente aumentará a sua cultura e o seu já elevado lado intelectual!

6º-Severus Snape! Odiado pelos alunos, veio para o programa porque eu quero gozar com a cara e o cabelo oleoso dele!!!

7º-Minerva McGonnagal! Veio com o exclusivo interesse de fazer publicidade enganosa ao seu restaurante de FAT-food, o MacGonnagal's!!!

8º-Dean Thomas! Não está cá a fazer nada, mas precisávamos que Ginny acabasse com ele antes de fazer marcação cerrada ao Potter!

9º-Vicent Crabbe! Veio representar a parte realmente estúpida do programa e procurar o caminho da fama (tadinho...)!!!

10º-Gregory Goyle! Veio representar também a parte realmente MUITO estúpida do programa e quer fazer um dueto com Crabbe.

11º-Draco Malfoy! Está cá para se armar em galã e ser pisado, chutado e humilhado pelo resto do pessoal.

12º-Neville Longbottom! Apareceu para fazer publicidade à EVAX e para enriquecer de vez de maneira a passar a JKR.

Agora sim, podemos começar com as regras e objectivos do programa (para os concorrentes, visto o nosso ser conseguir o máximo de massa possível). Os concorrentes vivem numa casa, juntos e sem contacto para o exterior, enquanto recebem aulas para aprenderem a trabalhar a voz e a tocar instrumentos. Depois fazem apresentações com votação do público de maneira a conseguirmos apurar as novas pop stars da pimbalhada! Mas não percamos mais tempo!!!

Os concorrentes entram na casa entusiasmados, que é para isso que são pagos, e instalam-se comodamente (dentro do possível). As raparigas e as professoras maradas ficaram no quarto rosa choque chocante e berrante e os rapazes e professores sebosos no quarto verde lima limão ácido. Nessa noite muita coisa se passou.

-Ginny, meu amor, que fazes aqui? – Perguntou Dean a babar-se

-Estou a maquilhar-me, não estás a ver? – Respondeu ela– E tinha de te dizer qualquer coisa de importante...ah, já me lembro, quero acabar com a droga do namoro!

-O quê? Ginny, meu amor, que bom sentido de humor...

-Qual sentido de humor qual quê, sai p'ra la´! – Ela dá um pontapé a Dean num sítio impróprio para especificar deixando-o caído no chão a chorar todo enranhosado.

-Ai, minha mãe, Merlin me ajude!!!

-A tua mãe não está cá não, e Merlin tão pouco! Agora baza que tenho mais que fazer que aturar mongolóides!!!

Dean arrastou-se para o quarto dos rapazes e professores sebosos (ai,ai,ui!) com muito esforço e suor.

Entretanto algo de tenebroso se passava na casa de banho dos rapazes e professores sebosos (música de terror), algo surpreendente e inesperado.

(pausa para suspense)

(nova pausa para começarem a pensar asneiras...)

Snape estava a tomar banho!!!!!! (música de terror no máximo enquanto temos um grande plano do Snape de tanga na banheira)

-AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Todos os rapazes correm para a casa de banho, esperançosos que aquele grito fosse porque o Snape tivesse sido assassinado.

-O que se passa? – Pergunta Harry sorrindo para a câmara com os dentes todos (há mesmo espectadores que afirmam serem 48 dentes reluzentes)

-Sim, partiu alguma coisa? – Continua Ron com um sorriso e a rezar para que a resposta fosse sim

-Não...

Todos os rapazes levam a mão à cabeça desiludidos (-Quase que me esquecia de jogar no totoloto! – Berra o Neville).

-Perdi o meu patinho de borracha...(ooooohhhhh....)

-Dahhh!!! – Dizem todos em conjunto

Hermione entra de repente na casa de banho dos rapazes e professores ex sebosos e diz:

-Não é a Dah, na verdade esta palavra inglesa usada para dizer que algo é óbvio, absurdo ou que uma pessoa anda imensamente desactualizada lê-se "Duhh", devido à sua fonia de origem...

- Cala-te!!!!!!! – Berram todos os rapazes menos Ron que, passado 2 segundos, se vira para ela e pergunta:

-O que fazes na casa de banho dos rapazes e dos professores ex sebosos?

-Vim à tua procura... (início da música romântica)

-Para quê? – Diz ele com uma voz esperançosa

- Bem, eu apercebi-me de uma coisa naquele dia em que estivemos os dois a estudar...Eu dei conta que (música romântica eleva-se e atinge o nível mais agudo)...

-Quê?...

-Tu ficaste com a minha pena de águia...

O público, que já tinha os lenços a postos, pegou no telemóvel (que telefone já era...) e ligou para cá revoltado:

-Que pensaram quando puseram música romântica? A minha filha é uma rapariga séria!

-A sua filha? E o meu rapaz? Francamente, ele deve ter ficado com o coração partido!

-Então meta fita cola super 3!!!

-E o senhor vá para o (corte da produção)!!!

-E a senhora? Cale a (corte da produção) da sua boca!!!

Por razões evidentes decidimos não divulgar o resto da conversa pois não é recomendada a crianças, idosos, grávidas e público em geral...

Durante a 1ª semana decidimos que haveria uma prova para escolher A líder (viva o feminismo!) e outra para testar a perícia de um par de concorrentes (ou débeis mentais...). Comecemos então pela escolha DA líder (não, não vais fazer a prova Crabbe...).

-Vá miúdas, toca a desfilar de biquini!

-O quê?????? - Perguntam todas as concorrentes femininas ao mesmo tempo

-Isso é exploração! – Começa Hermione –De acordo com o artigo 365, 2º parágrafo,...

-Fogo, se é para ouvir isto até pelada desfilo! – diz Cho

-Continua Mione!!! – grita o Harry

-CHEGA!!! EU É QUE ESCREVO A FIC E MANDO DESFILAR DE BIQUINI! ALGUM PROBLEMA?

-Não...

-Ainda bem...então comecemos que eu quero a audiência no máximo.

A 1ª candidata é Virgínia Weasley, mais conhecida como Ginny!!!

Ginny entra e tira o casaco.

-Lenço para o Potter e o Thomas! – Berra Tom Cruise, o câmara-man, pois os garotos estavam a começar a babar

Ela vai e tira a camisola ficando só com a parte de cima do biquini.

-Balde para o Potter e o Thomas! – Berra o câmara-man outra vez

Ela tira as calças ficando à mostra um fio dental azul-marinho-claro-como-o-céu

-Banheira para o Potter e o Thomas que estou com os meus sapatos da throtleman encharcados!

No fim de uma substituição de câmara-man (o Tom não admitiu que lhe estragassem os sapatos...) continuámos o programa.

Hermione Granger, a melhor aluna de Hogwarts, é a próxima candidata!!!

Ela entra e mata o novo câmara-man com um olhar fuzilador que diz "Não se atreva a filmar". Após a nova substituição, continuámos as gravações...

Ela chega e tira o enorme blusão verde musgo (cada cor foleira...).

Ron arregala os olhos.

Ela tira o camisolão.

Ron perde um olho.

Ela tira a camisola para finalmente mostrar a parte de cima do biquini.

Ron entusiasma-se e perde o seu segundo e último olho.

Tira a saia e fica só com o biquini (aleluia!)

Ron desata a chorar e desmaia, infeliz por não ter olhos para ver aquilo.

-Próxima concorrente... Minerva McGonaggal!!!

A audiência cai em flecha (todo mundo mudou de canal ao mesmo tempo).

-Está eliminada, muito obrigada por participar!

-Mas, eu...

-Sim, agora vá para o vestiário...

Só falta a galinha oriental... Cho Chang!!!

A multidão assobia ao ver que ela vem já de biquini .

-Eupensei queera striptease também!!!

-Está desclassificada filha, é a vida...

-Mas eu pensei...

-Pois, a pensar morreu um burro! Vá dar uma volta.

Após uma reunião, ficou decidido que a líder seria Ginny.

Vamos para um breve (talvez não muito breve) intervalo!!!

1º Anúncio – McGonaggal's

McGonaggal aparece vestida com um macacão amarelo e com um nariz de palhaço e uma peruca vermelha.

-McGonaggal's, FAT-food barata e gordurosa! Prove já!!! – diz enquanto envia aquela porcaria pela boca a dentro de uns Slytherins com babetes roxos.

Aparece o Michael Jackson e começa:

-Ei , meu, era isto que eu queria

um Slytherin

enjoado todo dia

Manos lá à frente

Capote na descida

E o Ron maluco p'ra pedir uma bebida

Ei , meu, esta conta é verdadeira?

Eu pedi um Malfoy bêbado

Não pedi a equipa inteira!!!

McGonaggal's...taratata...I'm lovin it!!!

2º Anúncio – Companhia de aviões

Aparece um talibân no deserto que começa:

-Quer voar em aviões altamente equipados? Use a companhia do titio Osama!!!

Crabbe aparece e diz:

-Ah....bem...eu quero voar (no fim de lhe porem o ponto à frente)

-Ora bem, o titio Osama Bin Laden está pronto a ajudar. Deseja bilhete na classe suicida?

-Ah...sim... -Diz Crabbe com ar de bronco

-Ora bem:..a sua reserva está feita, no próximo dia 11 de Setembro!

-Ah...dah...tá bem

-Obrigado por usar os serviços da Companhia do titio Osama!!! – diz o talibân com um sorriso de limão na sua alta barba

3º Anúncio – SalvaSlip

Neville aparece a Sambar:

-SalvaSlip da EVAX, agora adapta-se melhor às sua cuequinhas!!!

Começa a abanar descontroladamente o rabo.

-Veja como os meus movimentos são livres e descontraídos!

(metade da população Gryffindor muda o canal enojada com o facto de ter sido amiga de um maricas daqueles)

-Isto é demais!!! – Ele começa a cantar o "Tô nem aí" e vê-se alguns pássaros a cair (mortos, pois claro...)

-Aconselho-a a usar SalvaSlip da EVAX

Depois é só RELAX

Não percam "THE BIG STUPID parte 2,75"!, porque nós, também não!!! Deixem reviews, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaassssssseeeeeee!!!

Ah, no próximo episódio aparecerá a 1ª actuação da nova revelação gay, Crabbe e Goyle, e talvez a actuação da Ginny, com mais uns extras :-D ....portanto, ñ falte!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. A asneirada continua

Oiiiiiiiiiii! No fundo do capítulo tem os agradecimentos às reviews que me mandaram (ai que eu fico tããããão feliz! Foram aos milhares, tive que aumentar a caixa de correio, foi magnifico, soberbo, buédabuédacool!)

AH, esqueci-me de avisar, para vosso desgosto, NÃO sou a JKRowling, sou o seu clone com inteligência avançada, aquele que a substitui em certas entrevistas, aquele, estão a ver?...Fui eu que inventei o HP, mas ela foi à minha secretária de noite à procura de papel higiénico e levou os livros todos! Depois plagiou o conteúdo quando deu conta do que era! A Ganda Ladra! Mas pronto, aqui estou com a VERDADEIRA continuação da saga HP, para vossa felicidade (gritinhos de entusiasmo)!

Vamos mas é começar…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Dumbledore chega com o seu uniforme vermelho-cereja-corado-como-um-tomate (pernas depiladas pela clínica Persona!) para fazer um comunicado…

-Pessoal, Deus mandou-me um sinal…

-Deus?

-Sim, a autora linda e esperta…conheces alguma fic de humor sem Deus?

-Não, mas…

-MAS CALA ESSA FOCINHEIRA ANTES QUE ME PASSE, BOA?

-Tá

-Mais alguma pergunta idiota?

-Ya, quanto é que lhe pagaram para tratar a autora assim?

Ouve-se algures um Avada Kedavra discreto.

-Bom, agora vamos anunciar o apresentador oficial deste anormality-show, porque a autora tem planos para mim mais interessantes que isto…EUAN ABERCROMBIE!

-ABESTRONÇO-QUÊ?

-Abercrombie, Euan Abercrombie! É o puto grifinório seleccionado no 5º livro…não se lembram?

-Não…-responde o próprio Harry que tá a assistir a tudo através da TV que foi posta na prisão deles, ups, casa…

Malfoy folheia o 5ºlivro enquanto o Crabbe e o Goyle, de atrasados que são, folheiam a "Câmara dos Segredos"…

-AAAAAAHhhh!

-Descobriste?

-Ya Weasley-fêmea, e aposto que os leitores também…podiam pensar que Deus se enganava, há budistas e tretas assim, né?

-Ah…

-Claro que há budistas! – Diz o Ron

-Hum, eu posso descrever-vos melhor como tudo acontece: Na verdade, os budas são politeístas, vestem-se de laranja, não almoçam e têm um ser de adoração idealizado que tem um chifre na cabeça e….

-CHEGA! - Berra a Cho enquanto procura uma penseira rapidamente, porque aquela cabecinha não dá para tanto.

-Bom, chegou altura de eu comandar o show…quer dizer, apresentar o show, apresentar! – Emenda a besta do apresentador ao ver a cara da autora (e a varinha apontada a meio de algo como "avad…")

-Vamos, anda logo! – Ameaça o Draco

-Tá, tá… voçês já sabem que vão ter de fazer provas e cantar, né?

-É…

-Óptimo, afinal isto não é tão atrasado como eu pensava…

-QUE PENSAS, Ó PIOLHO AÍ, LÁ PORQUE ESTÁS FORA DESTA CASA NÃO PENSES QUE SE SAFAS NÃO!

-RON!

-Vá Hermione, ele é mesmo um piolho!

-Tens razão…

-Bom, os primeiros a actuar serão…

(pausa para suspense)

…CRABBE E GOYLE!

-Ah, dah, cantar…

-Isso mesmo Goyle! Vão escolher uma musiquinha bem legal e cantar, que tal?

-Hum, ahm, bom, …

-Ainda bem Crabbe, ainda bem --'

--24 HORAS MAIS TARDE—

-Estamos aqui, na herdade da barraca, com os nossos magníficos concorrentes, para ver a prova do Crabbe e do Goyle! O que eles ainda não sabem, é que outro concorrente será escolhido para actuar depois deles! Como será que vai reagir o nosso concorrente surpresa a este inesperado desenvolvimento?

-Não é o meu filho pois não?

-Não senhor Malfoy, claro que não…-gotas de suor começam a aparecer na testa do Abestronço-não-sei-das-quantas

-Ainda bem mor.

-Brigadão senhor Malfoy, eu vou votar em si para ministro da magia!

-É, espero que sim…

"E eu acho que vai continuar a esperar…"-pensa o Euan

-Bom, e convosco….CRABBE E GOYLE!

-Éééééééé! – Aplaude a multidão constituída pela parte gay do público

-Obrigado, obrigado! – Agradecem os concorrentes idiotas no fim de lhes darem um pequeno livrinho mais tarde referido por Goyle como "O molho de papéis que tinha escrito "dikiomáriu" e que ia demorar muito para ler"

-Bom, a autora linda e esperta acabou de arranjar uma tradutora para estes dois atrasados mentais! Dêem as boas vindas a Luna Lovegood!

Luna entra a olhar para uma mosca que voava lá perto como se fosse ela o apresentador e não o Euan.

-Então Luna, vá ter com eles, fale e grunhe um pouco, e traduza aí a música que eles vão cantar e de quem é.

-Tá…

Passados alguns minutos…

-Oh Abercrompries-ou-lá-como-te-chamas, já está tudo tratado!

-E aí?

-Bom, o Goyle tem um ídolo de infância, uma tal de "Xelly Xixi", e vão cantar a sua música mais famosa, o "Baba-te!"…

-Ah…Tu estiveste aí tanto tempo só para isso?

-Experimenta falar com um armário e vais ver como é…

-Ah, é verdade…e agora, só para vocês, CRABBE E GOYLE!

Crabbe e Goyle entram no palco, acenam para a parte gay da plateia e abanam freneticamente os seus tutus de bale (farda escolhida especialmente pela autora divinal).

Baba, baba, baba-te

E depois bebe,

Baba-te, baba, ba,

E depois bebe

(tchum, tchum, tchum)

É, você me desprezou,

Você me ignorou,

Disse que era

Muito mongo pra você,

Mas, agora que fiz implate cerebral,

Você quer me contratar…

Eu não vou matar

O meu professor…

Desculpa Voldinho,

matar o Dumbledore

Isso é KAÔ!

Mas para não dizer que agente não é ruim,

Nós estamos praqui a cacarejar,

Baba-te, baba-te, baba-te, vai

É, você não acreditou,

Disse que eu era

Muito burro para você,

Mas agora que comprei um "dikiomáriu"

Você já quer me contratar!

Baba-te, Baba-te Voldie…

Multidão desmaia, ficando a claque gay a bater entusiasticamente palmas.

-Ahm, bom, aqui tivemos a actuação de Crabbe e Goyle, e aí malta, como foi?

-Dah…hum…

-Tá, já percebi, levem-nos de novo para o chiqueiro…-Euan desloca-se para o canto para ter uma "conversinha" privada com a Luna, levando um facalhão de aspecto assassino com ele.

-Ora bem, agora vamos ao nosso convidado surpresa…JAMES POTTER! -Grita o Euan agitando o micro como aqueles apresentadores marados do Beyblade.

O espectro de James Potter aparece flutuando levemente e acenando os braços enquanto destribui sorrisos para a multidão.

-SEU IDIOTA, O JAMES É PARA O PROGRAMA DO NEVILLE, "FANTASMAS E A SUA RELAÇÃO COM EVAX"! – berra a autora espantando o James, que está muito confuso.

Harry Potter desmaia.

-Perdoe-me autora linda, enganei-me… - Euan põe uma cara de santo. – Nunca pensei em boicotar este show!

-EU QUE TU NÃO PENSAS MEU IDIOTA, MAS ESTÁS AQUI PARA ME OBEDECER, ENTENDIDO?

-Yap.

-BARIL.

Autora esfumaça-se como se estivesse num concerto da MTV com efeitos especiais e todo o público olha maravilhado ( menos Harry Potter, que ainda está desmaiado).

Harry Potter acorda.

-Bem, o nosso convidado especial é…………….SEVERUS SNAPE!

Snape abraça os outros concorrentes como aqueles fulanos dos reality shows que vão abandonar os programas e, consequentemente, perder uma pipa de massa, mas fazem de conta que estão muuuuuuuito felizes. Ron, feliz da vida, abre a porta e mete o Snape lá para fora num ápice.

-Muito bem, Professor Snape, agora que está aqui no nosso estúdio, terá de cantar uma música tal como Crabbe e Goyle fizeram.

-Ué, assim, do nada?

-Sim, ué, assim do nada.

-Mas e o uniforme?

Luna aparece rapidamente com um dos seus fatos de gala (azul-amora-silvestre-madura-da-cor-do-céu-limpo-e-do-mar-quando-não-há-alquelas-algas-vermelhas-e-verdes-horríveis-que-se-prendem-nos-pés-e-dão-comichão).

Snape é obrigado pela produção a vestir o fato horroroso ( folhos, rendas, ursinhos com laçarotes, etc).

-Eu não fui pago para isto!

-Na verdade o senhor ainda não recebeu qualquer pagamento…

-Mesmo assim, está no meu contrato o valor do pagamento.

-Ah, isso é o pagamento após TRÊS semanas de estadia na casa. Ora, o TV-show decorre só à uns dias, logo, pagamento nicles!

Snape choraminga e limpa com um lenço o seu ENORME nariz (algures no público ouve-se "snivellus" e Snape grita desesperado jurando ter visto James Potter entre a multidão).

-Tem 10 segundos para escolher uma canção, anunciá-la, dizer de quem é e começar a cantá-la, e no fim de tudo tem de responder á pergunta:"Qual é o nome da actual namorada de Simão de MORANGOS COM AÇÚCAR?"!

-Ahm, eu vou cantar uma versão original da música "Boulevard of Broken Dreams", dos GREEN DAY.

Eu ando nesta escola imunda

Que só sabe formar sangues-de-lama

Eu não sei porquê

Mas como é o Dumbledore que manda

Eu dou poções

(tanam, tanam, tanam, ta, na)

Os corredores cheiram mal

Os quadros são feios

E a comida é mole

Não há nada a fazer,

É o Dumbledore que manda

E eu dou poções

(tanam, tanam)

Eu dou poções, eu dou poções

(tanam, tanam)

Eu dou poções, eu dou…

Os Slytherin são os únicos decentes

Se pudesse, corria ao pontapé na gente,

Mas como o Dumbledore manda aqui

Eu só dou poções

(ahn, ahn, ahn, ahn)

Eu ando para aqui

A ver se dou defesa contra as artes das trevas

Mas como sou um comensal mauzão

Só posso dar poções e mais poções

(corte na música, porque isto é longo)

Os Slytherin são os únicos decentes

Se pudesse, corria ao pontapé na gente,

Mas como o Dumbledore manda aqui

Eu só dou poções

(parte da música espectacular, muita batida, guitarras no máximo, no total 1 minuto exacto SÓ de instrumental)

-Ah,…Maria?

-Oooooooohhh! – diz o público todo levando a mão à cabeça e tirando o seu poster da Ana Luísa.

-Snape, vai voltar para dentro do chiqueiro, perdão, casa, e vai aguardar que eu diga o nome de quem vai sair esta semana da nossa casa.

Snape sai agradecendo os aplausos loucos dos Slytherin.

-Ahm,- começa o Abestronço-não-sei-mais-o-quê. – O nosso perdedor, falhado e idiota desta semana é…DEAN THOMAS!

O pessoal da casa fica pasmado mas começa a abraçar o Dean e a choramingar, como se deve fazer nestas alturas.

-Mas…porquê eu? Nem sequer cantei!

-Ah, mas leu com atenção o objectivo da sua estadia?

-Hum…não.

-Mas eu recordo-lho: "Não está cá a fazer nada, mas precisávamos que Ginny acabasse com ele antes de fazer marcação cerrada ao Potter!" Ora, a Ginny JÁ acabou consigo, logo não está cá a fazer nada!

-Mas…

-Não há cá mas nem meio mas, o senhor está FORA DESTE SHOW, PERCEBEU?

-Não, podia repetir, por favor?

Euan faz olhar ameaçador, levanta a varinha…

-Claro que repito, eu disse que o senhor está fora deste show. Agora percebeu bem?

-Sim, obrigado.

-De nada.

-EUAN!

-Sim, autora divina?

-SEU GRAXISTA, ESTÁ NA HORA DE AGRADECER TODAS AS REVIEWS!

-ok, ok…

Obrigado dona **Humildemente Ju**, ainda bem que não parou de rir e que gostou do 1º capítulo. Dona **Ellen-Potter**, o seu pedido é uma ordem, a verdade é que esse também é um dos shippers preferidos da autora, e por isso ficará feliz em vê-los juntos. Obrigado **Ann Malfoy**, pela tua consideração, e agradeço também a **tryoff**. **Mah Potter**, vamos tentar arranjar-lhe o tal voo na classe suicida, e

**Beatriz Brito**, trataremos do seu MacGonnagal's, e sinceramente, a autora está muitíssimo grata pela sua opinião de esta ser a melhor fic de comédia que já leu! **Nan Cookie**, será que a fic de Ronnie Weezhy já é conhecida, mas ela não? Obrigadão pela review! **Elenim**, perdoa a demora, mas a minha vida é ocupada e estive entretida com outro tipo de escrita! **Pequena Kah**, cá está a continuação! **Ana Abbot**, concordo contigo: absolutamente o casal mais perfeito do livro! **Gabi Malfoy**, tal como Ellen-Potter, verá o seu desejo realizado, pois esse também um dos shippers preferidos da autora! **Fefs Malfoy**, já sabe, né? **Mary Malfoy** (ah, tanta gente com o nome de Malfoy, não é que tudo gosta de loiros?) eu adorei imaginar o Neville falar isso, tenho de colocar ele a falar mais vezes, agora que é rico e trabalha na EVAX! **Nathoca Malfoy**, fico muito, muito, muito feliz por ter rido a fic inteira, feliz mesmo! Se me tiver esquecido de alguém, desculpe, mas recebemos a sua review e adorámos, foi por ter visto que havia muita gente a desiludir que fiz mais este capítulo, e espero que continuem a escrever!

O botão roxo não engana!


End file.
